Oh Baby!
by nikitazkya
Summary: When something is left for Deeks while he is undercover, will Kensi have what it takes to manage it until he returns? This will be multi -chapter and much better than the summary suggests! Rated T because I don't think any of my stories are appropriate for Kindergarten kids...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS Los Angeles or any of the characters that appear on the show... I will never make a dime writing this stuff, but it is in my head and if I don't get it out it could explode.**

"Ms. Blye, the LAPD has requested that you come down to the precinct and meet with Lt. Bates. They assure me that Mr. Deeks is fine, but he listed you as an emergency contact, should anything come up while he is away on assignment." Hetty spoke, sounding unsure of what was going on, which was a new sensation for the pint sized agent.

"Ummm… so something has come up? Is there a problem with Monty? I told Deeks I could watch him, but he said his neighbor, Mrs. Carter, looked forward to it so much; he hated to change the plan." Kensi was now worried about the mutt she thought of as partially hers.

"The officer who called did not mention Monty or what the issue was, only that they needed to speak with you and in person. He asked for you to report immediately… so go, Ms. Blye."

Kensi headed out of OSP, obsessing over what Lt. Bates could possibly want with her. She knew they said Deeks was OK, but she had her doubts as she climbed into her SUV.

Kensi parked in officer parking, putting her agent parking info in the windshield and hurried into the station. When she entered the building it was very busy. She thought about announcing herself at the front desk, but the place was swamped with people. The noise in the waiting room was deafening. Kensi knew Lt. Bates' office was on the third floor so she headed straight for the elevators.

When she got off the elevator, it took a minute to remember which direction his office was in; she had only been there once before and Deeks had been there to show her the way. She finally figured it out and approached his office. Kensi knocked on his door lightly, not really sure she was ready for whatever crisis was about to be thrust upon her.

"Hello?" Kensi slowly opened the door after she thought she heard someone yell 'enter.' She curled her head around the door and saw Bates sitting at his desk, head in his hands, looking stressed. From what Deeks had told her, stressed was kind of where this man lived.

"Agent Blye," The older man looked up from his desk and tried his best to look welcoming. He shook her hand, they had met before under less than happy circumstances, but he hoped she didn't hold that against him. Bates showed Kensi to his desk. " I am so glad you could come down so quickly. Please have a seat, I think you may want to be sitting down for what I am about to drop on you."

"Is Deeks OK?" Kensi knew she asked the question with a certain desperation she had not meant to let show, but her heart was pounding out of her chest and she had to know, NOW. She slowly sat in the chair Bates offered her across from him.

Bates could not help but smile at her, it was obvious to him that this woman cared a great deal for his detective. He was glad Deeks finally had someone in his life who seemed to genuinely like him, for him. He had known the Detective for a long time and had never quite understood why he seemed to have so much trouble fitting in wherever he went, Marty was a great guy, a skilled police officer and deserved to be happy. Bates hoped that what was about to transpire would not ruin what Deeks had with the agent in front of him.

"I assure you, as of our last contact with Detective Deeks, he was fine and the investigation was going forward smoothly. Our next contact isn't scheduled for three days. We have no way of contacting him until he checks in on Thursday. That is kind of why we had to call you." Bates looked at Kensi for a second, hoping is words reassured her that Marty was safe as far as he knew. "He has you listed as his contact in case something comes up and decisions need to be made on his behalf while he is undercover. These situations are rare and I doubt Martin ever thought we would have to call you."

"OK, I am glad Deeks is safe, but you are freaking me out here, what is going on?"

"About two hours ago, a package was left for Detective Deeks."

"A package? Do you know who left it? What the hell?" Kensi was slouched into her chair, relieved that Deeks was OK, but now a bit peeved that she had been called down for a stupid package.

"Well, a few of our officers encountered a woman who was asking around for Deeks. It is our policy to never disclose when someone is undercover, so she was told that Marty was out of the office and would return later today. She asked to write a note for him and was given pen and paper. No one saw the woman leave, and no one knows where she went or got her name. The package was found along with the note addressed to Martin Deeks. Bates went over to the intercom on his desk and pushed a button. "Susan, can you bring the… ummm… bundle that was left for Marty in, along with the note." He looked back at Kensi, who sat, looking confused and a little impatient. "Now, I don't know exactly what your relationship with Martin is, and quite frankly it isn't any of my business, but I hope you will be able to help him in this situation, considering he has no idea what has happened, and I would guess he has no idea at all about any of this." Just as he finished speaking, his office door opened and an older woman walked in carrying a large basket.

Kensi sat up straighter in her chair and her eyes grew very large as she realized the large basket held an infant wrapped in a pink blanket.

_**I plan to update regularly...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is short, but I am still setting up :) I still don't own the characters, or maybe even the premise, but this is fanfic and I don't plan to make a dime... so I don't really care. The story is original as it is falling out of my head...**

"Thank you Susan." Lt. Bates looked at Kensi. "Ms. Blye, I'm assuming you knew nothing of a baby. And that leads me to believe that Martin knows nothing of this child either. Take a good look at her Ms. Blye, tell me if you see what I see."

Bates held the large woven basket closer to Kensi; she peeked inside. She gently pulled the pink blanket back and could not help the gasp that escaped her. The baby was fairly tiny and had no visible hair, but very clearly had Deeks' beautiful blue eyes and nose. She gurgled at Kensi and batted Deeks eyes at her. Kensi was instantly taken by the little girl.

"So, you see it too." Bates said quietly, as he watched the tough as nails agent turn to mush as she cooed at the baby.

"How is this even possible?" Kensi asked as she straightened back up and regained her composure. "Deeks would have told me if he had a baby, or a girlfriend for that matter. He has never mentioned either."

Hardly believing the agent's naivety, Bates looked at her, wanting to put it delicately. "Well, detective Deeks has been known in the past to be a ladies' man, it is quite possible this child is the result of a more casual encounter, one he perhaps did not share with you. He cannot possibly tell you about of all of his… err…activities. Doing some simple math, considering the age of the child, I would say this particular…encounter… would have been just over a year ago."

Kensi thought about it for a minute. "We have been partners for three years, as you well know. I am sure I am not aware of all of his extra-curricular activities, but I can be certain, Deeks does not know about her. He loves kids. I am pretty sure he wants kids. If he knew he had a child, I think he would scream it from a mountain top. I mean I had to look at pictures of Monty as a puppy about a hundred times, if he knew about her," Kensi gestured to the now sleeping baby, she smiled… "he would be insufferable."

"I agree Ms. Blye. I don't believe Detective Deeks knows anything about this. That is why I am reluctant to file a report of abandonment or open an investigation on this until after Marty can come back from his assignment. If I open a file, I am obligated to report it to Child Welfare, and without the father or a known relative present, they would be forced to take the child into foster care. I know Martin would never want that, so I am hoping you will help out until he checks in on Thursday."

"What will happen on Thursday… what if he isn't done and can't wrap it up that quickly?"

"We have protocols in place for officers that need to deal with family emergencies… I think this qualifies. Deeks won't like being taken off the case, but I think once he finds out why, he will agree it is for the best. I have another officer making preparations to take over. We just need to wait for him to check in, to tell him to return to the station. So you would only have the child for the next 3 days, so long as Deeks makes contact on time and comes in when I tell him to… You know Marty.

"Yeah, I do… so, you want me to just take this tiny baby for the next few days? I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby… I don't even have a car seat thing, and even I know you can't drive a baby around in a basket!" Kensi was feeling extremely over whelmed… she wanted to kill Deeks, how could he be so stupid! She knew he had his flings, but to father a child? That was a little irresponsible, even for Deeks.

**R&R and I would love to hear ideas, scenarios... what would you like to see? inspire me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own Deeks... if I did he would be chained up in my basement and I would not have time to write. **

**OK, Here is the next piece... still set up, but we will get there! Keep the ideas coming... the main plot line is all decided (though some of you have been guessing really well!) but I still want ideas for the little things you want to see Kensi and or Deeks go through with a baby...**

Kensi placed the baby seat in the back of her SUV. She borrowed one from the police station until she and Deeks could figure this all out. She agreed with Bates, opening a case and having Child Welfare involved was not in the baby's best interest. Deeks might come back and be able to identify the child's mother right way. Even if he couldn't, he could claim responsibility as the child's father and that would free them up to investigate. The baby looked so much like him, Kensi could not help but smile when she looked at her. She missed her partner; it had been three weeks since he left for the undercover assignment he was on for LAPD. He was under as a homeless man, therefore almost impossible to reach. She hated to admit just how much she missed him.

Kensi drove straight back to OSP. She unloaded the car seat and carried it into the mission. Callen and Sam both looked at her with wide eyes as she made her way through the building and set the baby down on top of Callen's desk.

"Uh.. Kensi? Something you want to share?" Callen asked, as he gestured to the bundle in the car seat. The baby was mostly covered by the car seat hood and her pink receiving blanket.

"I need Nell, maybe Nell will know what to do here…" Kensi said, as she turned to head up to ops.

"Problem, Nell left to go down to the San Diego office; she is helping the cyber unit down there until Tuesday of next week. She left a couple of hours ago." Sam said as he crossed the open area over to Callen's desk to check out the baby. She gurgled and started kicking her legs. Sam pushed the hood on the seat back and unstrapped her, gently removing her from the car seat. "Whoa! Since when did Deeks have a kid?" Sam said, taken back by the resemblance.

"Yeah, I don't think Deeks knows about her and LAPD can't reach him until Thursday, and that is only IF he checks in on time. She was left for him by a mystery woman along with this note." Kensi produced a photo copy of the note from her pocket and handed it over to Callen.

_Marty,_

_This is Samantha, she is now almost 5 months old. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, but I need you to look after her for a while. Something has come up and I need to get out of here. I will come back for her when I can, until then, please help m…_

The rest of the note was a blurry mess, including the signature. "What the hell happened to it?" Callen asked as he read the note and shared it with Sam.

"When officer Petroski found the baby and the note, she had the bottom part of it in her mouth… you can still see a bit of ink on her lips… it is completely unreadable, can't tell what her mother's name is or what the rest of the note said. But clearly, she thinks she is in danger and left." Kensi explained. "Bates kept the original note. He was going to dry it and put it away in case it's needed for evidence later."

Sam was bouncing the happy baby in his arms. Kensi watched and finished explaining about the woman and how she had left before anyone noticed the baby up in the detective's situation room in the woven basket. Kensi also explained that an official report could not be filed at the station because the baby would have to go into the foster care system unless a relative could claim her, so without Deeks, who is named in the note, they would have no choice but to place her until he got back.

"No! She isn't going to foster care. We can investigate this ourselves if need be." Callen piped up, defensively, as he took the baby from Sam.

"I am going to need you guys to help me, I don't know anything about babies." Kensi smiled at the baby who was now cooing at Callen's silly faces.

"Well, Michelle and the kids are out of town to see her family in Arizona, I'll do what I can to help you." Sam offered.

"Yeah Kens, I don't know any more about kids than you do, but I can try to help." Callen added.

"That will be gre…" Kensi started, but was interrupted as Hetty walked up, overhearing the team's conversation.

"I am afraid these two won't be much help after all. I just got off the phone with Nell. She has arrived in San Diego. The cyber unit has tracked their hacker to San Francisco. They have asked us to retrieve him and escort him down to Coronado for questioning. Because of his recent attack on the Pentagon, they do not want to take any chances. This is to be a covert operation. He cannot see you coming. He may have ties to the Haqqani; we need him alive and in condition to talk." Hetty explained.

Callen handed the baby to Kensi. The infant's eyes drooped and she looked like she was ready to fall asleep.

"Sorry Kens." Callen said, looking worried for the younger agent, knowing she was in over her head with an infant.

"You'll be fine, babies are only as hard as you make it. People have been raising kids a long time and a lot of them were not nearly as smart or as capable as you. You will figure this out and Deeks will be back in no time." Sam said, then turned to Callen. "C'mon partner, appears we have a 6 hour drive ahead of us… then a fun 8 hours to San Diego."" Sam and Callen headed up to ops to be briefed on their new mission.

"Miss Blye, I have given you the next few days leave. I think you need to do this for your partner and we will get it all sorted out when he returns. We have no new cases and the rest of your team will be at least two days retrieving this suspect. I suggest you take her to the grocery store and get a few supplies, then head home and settle in. Babies are a lot of work, but I have every confidence that you will manage this just fine." Hetty smiled at the drowsy baby. "She looks like she is more than ready for a nap. I've made a list of a few things you need to pick up before heading home; diapers, formula, and a few other things. You can do this Miss Blye. It is now your new assignment; for the next few days Samantha is all I want you to concern yourself with." Hetty then turned and headed to ops to assist with getting the guys ready to go on their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own any of it... :( This has been a great distraction from writing my novel... but now, I find myself writing my novel to put off writing this... that is good I guess... but kind of ironic. Reviews do inspire me to write more, and post more often, but I can't explain how a week can go by so quickly! I feel like I blink twice and it is 6 days later... oh well. Enjoy. **

Kensi looked at the baby she held out in front of her. Deeks beautiful blue eyes stared wearily back at her.

"You're a tough one, aren't you? You are not going to fall or stay asleep if you can help it. I bet you haven't slept for more than 10 minutes since all this began… and who knows what your little life has been up to this point." The baby blinked her heavy eye lids at Kensi. "Maybe a nice ride it Auntie Kensi's car will put you back under for a much needed nap… you have to give baby girl. Sleep! It will all be OK; I have your back." Kensi nuzzled the baby close to her, kissed the top of her head, then gently laid her back into her car seat.

Kensi lugged the baby seat, with Samantha strapped in, out to her SUV. She struggled to get the seat belt around the bottom of the car seat, the way officer Petroski had showed her back at the station only about 2 hours ago. Finally satisfied that the baby was solidly in the car and not going to slide all over the back seat, Kensi closed the car door. Of course, the noise from having closed the door jarred Samantha awake again and she slowly began to fuss.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie!" Kensi said, reaching around to the back from the driver's seat. She could not actually see around the bulky baby seat to make eye contact with the sobbing baby, but she offered her hand around the back of her seat. Kensi felt Sammy's tiny hand grab a finger and pull the offering into her mouth… Kensi cringed as the drool slowly dribbled down her hand and the baby gnawed on the finger now scraping across her slimy gums. "I am so going to need that hand to drive…" Kensi sat crooked in the driver's seat with her arm contorted around behind her for a few minutes, before slowly trying to pull her arm back. The baby held on and bit down. "Ow, hey there, I'm glad you don't have any teeth in there, geesh!" Kensi withdrew her hand at once, startled. Samantha began to cry, loudly this time. "Ok, ok! We will be at the store in a few minutes… ug!" Kensi decided to just drive as quickly as she could to the grocery store by her place. She figured then she could comfort the kid and offer her something to sooth her… until then, she would just have to listen to her scream.

About half way to the grocery store, Kensi turned on the radio in a desperate attempt to either distract the baby from crying, or simply drown out the crying with some music. "I am going to kill you Deeks! Knock up some woman and of course leave me to deal with it!" She turned up the techno beat she loved to listen to and tried to lose the sound of the crying in the synthesized beat. She pulled into the grocery parking lot, with the seeds of a pounding headache taking root in her temple.

Kensi thought about her difficulties fastening in the car seat and decided to leave it buckled and just take the baby into the store. She was sure it would be easier to hold the baby and push a cart, than it was to get the damn seat properly buckled in.

She opened the back door of the SUV and looked at Samantha. Her face was beat red and completely scrunched up as she continued to wail. "Hey there, sweet baby, what has got you so upset?" Kensi did her best to keep her voice calm and steady. She wanted to tear her hair out right now, but she figured the baby would only get more upset if she could sense her stress. Kensi carefully undid the straps holding the baby in the car seat and lifted her onto her shoulder. Samantha drew in a quick breath, holding it in and suddenly going silent.

Kensi pulled the baby out away from her. Her little face was still very red and wet from the tears. A disgusting trail of booger and drool ran down from her nose to her chin and she was obviously not breathing.

Kensi's eyes went wide. "Samantha!" She gave her a slight jolt and the baby blinked and started to scream once more. Kensi sighed in relief. She pulled the startled baby back onto her shoulder and tried to comfort her. The moisture from the child's face, now covering her shirt.

Kensi's heart was still pounding in her ears as she headed into the store, feeling as though everyone in a two mile radius was watching her. Great, she thought, it looks like a just shook the kid until she cried. If I make it home without someone calling child welfare, it will be a miracle.


End file.
